


Get Tickled

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is ticklish. So ticklish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Tickled

“Fucking fuck me in the fuck.” Michael swore, mashing the buttons on his xbox controler angrily, his face was turning a faint shade of red from the frustration, eventually he calmed down only to get started up again.  
“THIS IS SO FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE!” Michael huffed, usually, he could stay calm at a game long enough to finish it, he would just play it up for his rage quit videos, but right now, oh, right now, if this game were a person, it would have been dead by now. Michael was grumbling and cursing under his breath, until…

“Michael?”

“What Gavin?” He snapped back at the brit, angrily mashing the buttons of his controler.

Gavin leaned in closer to Michael and poked him on the side to try and get his boyfriend to look at him, but the reaction he got was much much better. Michael drew in a quick breath, dropped his controler on the floor with a plop, jumped so far and so fast Gavin thought he was going to jump out of his skin, but the best part, oh, the best part was how Michael squeaked.

“YOU ASSHOLE!” Gavin laughed, Michael was fuming.

“Love you never told me you were ticklish!”

“What do you want pisspot?”

“Attentioooooonnnnnn,” Gavin whined, Michael shook his head angrily.

“I told you, when i finish this level we’ll do whatever you want!”

“But Michael…”  
“GAVIIIN!” Michael picked up his controler again and started to mash buttons again. Gavin pouted and leaned back into the couch with a sigh. A grin then crept up on his face. Swift in movement and quickly, Gavin lurched forward and made his fingers dance on the side of Michael’s waist, then made them travel upward on the side of his ribcage. Michael practically flung his controller into the air and screamed in surprise, only to continue to roar in laughter.

“Gavin stop!” Michael managed to choke out, he tried to swat the brit’s hands away but they just kept coming back for move. Michael was gasping for air and trying to twist his way out of Gavin’s grip.  
“What Michael?” He teased, and his red-head boyfriend just hissed back a Gavinbefore laughing again. Gavin stopped and Michael broke free, he was still laughing and grabbing his sides, Gavin was smirking.

“I”m not even touching you!”  
“But I can still feel you oh my god.” Michael’s face was red and were those tearsstreaming down his face?

“You’re crying Michael!” Gavin shouted in surprised.

“Because you tickled me so much asshole!” Michael was just giggling now, staring at Gavin who was across the room from him. He gingerly grabbed his controler and unpaused his game, while Gavin tried to psyche him out. he would occasionally prod his fingers around Michael’s side, brushing them lightly again his shirt fabric. This made Michael jump and yelp, even though Gavin wasn’t really tickling him. Gavin would grin his smug ass grin, and every time Michael started to get worked up or angry again, Gavin would just lightly brush his fingers and Michael would calm down again. Eventually it became too much for Michael that he thre his controler on the ground so hard it bounced back up, Gavin was staring at him, eyes wide.

“WHAT GAVIN? YOU WANT ATTENTION FINE. I’M HERE. WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU PRICK.” So Gavin just looked at him, face glowing and very slowly he said, “I want you to laugh again.” Michael stood there confused, until Gavin pounced from his seat and tackled Michael to the ground and started to tickle him again. Michael was howling from laughing and Gavin would just smirk he had found Mogar’s weakness and he was going to use this shit to his advantage. All the motherfucking time.


End file.
